When athletes who handle ball strikers warm-up, or train, they commonly use two strikers, and swing them in unison a few times to loosen muscles. Holding and swinging two strikers is awkward, uncomfortable, and does not achieve the right feel, needed as by gripping and swinging only one striker but one striker does not achieve additional weight as can be provided by two strikers. There is need to overcome this dilemma, in a simple, effective and efficient manner, as is now provided by the present invention. In a similar manner, there is need to provide improvements in devices for adding weight to ball strikers such as baseball bats, for example.
There is also need for a weight holding device that can be easily attached to and removed from a bat and which positively and safely retains the added weight to the bat.